Henry Archer
Henry Archer was the primary developer of the first warp engine capable of reaching warp five, and one of the principal designers of ''Enterprise'' NX-01. He was the father of Jonathan Archer, and a good friend of Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter on Earth. ( ) Henry worked closely with Dr. Zefram Cochrane to develop the warp five engine at the Warp Five Complex in Bozeman, Montana as part of the NX program. ( ) Prior to Cochrane's disappearance in 2119 ( ), Henry took his son Jonathan on a tour of the Warp Five Complex, and introduced the boy to Cochrane, Tasaki, and other scientists working at the facility. Jonathan later revealed he did not know the significance of his father's work at the time. ( ) In 2121, Henry helped his son build and fly a remote-controlled starship model. During this time, the elder Archer admonished his son's disrespect for the Vulcans, whom Jonathan believed were responsible for holding back Humanity's advancement into space. Although Henry insisted that Vulcan Ambassador Soval (whom Jonathan referred to as "Ambassador Pointy") had been very helpful, he also expressed confusion and disappointment at the Vulcans' refusal to share their technology, lamenting "they have their reasons. God knows what they are." Henry assisted Jonathan in flying his model starship on a beach, but the youth found keeping the craft in the air to be difficult. When the toy crashed, Henry advised his son that he "can't be afraid of the wind. Learn to trust it." The younger Archer would take this advise to heart 30 years later when he made the decision to abandon his prejudices against Vulcans and start trusting Subcommander T'Pol. ( ) On the day before he entered flight training, Jonathan asked his father what would happen if he failed. The elder Archer's response was, "Don't fail." ( ) Henry spent the last two years of his life experiencing frequent pain and hallucinations, talking to people who weren't there, and often not even recognizing his son or wife due to advanced Clarke's Disease. He died in 2124 before his warp five engine could be constructed, since the Vulcans had held back the engine's development program. As a result, Jonathan Archer's resentment towards Vulcans grew into a grudge which held until the 2150s. ( ) In 2152, a biography on the life of Henry Archer was in the works. Jonathan Archer was asked to write a one-page preface for his father's biography, a task he put off for weeks as he found it difficult to sum up his father's life in one page. He ultimately completed it with feedback from T'Pol. ( ) Background information Henry Archer was played by actor Mark Moses. It is unknown what became of Henry Archer's biography, though it was presumably published shortly after the events of "Singularity". There appears to be some contradiction as to when Henry Archer died. Although "Cold Station 12" stated he passed away when Jonathan was only 12 years-old, dialog in "Daedalus" suggests that he was still alive when the younger Archer entered flight training. In a deleted scene from , Jonathan Archer visited his father's grave on Earth. According to Henry's grave marker, he was born in 2077 and died in 2133. This would have further contradicted Jonathan's claims that his father died when he was only twelve, in 2124. The shirt worn by Moses in the final scene of the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Archer, Henry Archer, Henry de:Henry Archer es:Henry Archer fr:Henry Archer nl:Henry Archer ru:Генри Арчер